grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Below the Surface
The fourth chapter of the Campaign is called "Below the Surface" and is set in the underground of Mountain Glenn. It involves the player(s) looking for a way out of the part of the underground they have fallen into. There are 4 artifacts that can be found in this chapter. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 8 Beowolves OR 9 Creeps OR 9 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps, then 1 Ursa Encounter 1.5 1 Mutant Creep Encounter 2 1 Alpha Beowolf, then 1 Ursa, then 10 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep OR 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Encounter 3: Bomb Scene Lots of Creeps, Mutant Creeps, Alpha Creeps, Beowolves, Alpha Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursai. Transcript Oobleck: 'Students, report in! One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: That... was... AWESOME! * Weiss: groan We're OK, Dr. Oobleck! * Blake: Ugh... where are we? * Yang: Woooah. Is everybody OK? * Jaune: Oh you know we're just inside a giant hole in the ground. Nothing special. * Nora: Hellooooo? Anybody home?! * Pyrrha: We’re okay! The building collapse revealed an underground passage. * Ren: grunts We’re tracking more grimm underground. coughs At the site of the Merlot building collapse! Oobleck: Ah thank goodness... Err... I'm afraid you're now in Mountain Glenn's subterranean levels. This area has become even more dangerous since our last... err, visit... so be careful! One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Okey. Let's start looking for a way out. * Weiss: Let's not waste any time. * Blake: The White Fang didn't do this place any favors. Let's find a way out. * Yang: Don't suppose they put on an exit sign, huh? * Jaune: Yeesh this is dark. I mean literally and figura- ahh, right, you get it. * Nora: The grimm down here are in for a rude awakening... me! * Pyrrha: Oh… I wonder what we’ll find down here… * Ren: The undercity… I never thought I’d actually see it in person… Encounter 1 Encounter 1.5 One of (that's being played): * Ruby: What WAS that!? * Weiss: What was THAT thing!? * Blake: What WAS that thing!? * Yang: What WAS that thing!? * Jaune: What WAS that thing? * Nora: What WAS that thing, yuck! * Pyrrha: Wha! WHAT was THAT thing?! * Ren: What was that thing? 'Oobleck: '''It appeared to be a creature of Grimm, but modified... mutated. This will require further study. It's fascinating... but very, very troubling. Excellent work, team. ''Encounter 2 'Oobleck: '''You should be able to reach an exit through these doors... Just turn the power back on so we can open them up. '''Oobleck: '''Oh dear... that is a bomb. And a very large bomb at that. Who would booby trap this place?! Give me a moment... '''Oobleck: '''Ok, team... Physically tampering with the device or the cart it's attached to could possibly trigger an explosion. Luckily, these tracks lead to a deep chasm and underground river, but with the way this device is rigged, you're going to have to power the cart's engine. Gather as many nearby Dust crystals as you can find! Time is of the essence, but remember to remain calm... Right, forget that. Just hurry! ''Encounter 3 - Bomb If cart runs out of fuel - One of: '' * 'Oobleck: 'Ah, the cart is out of fuel. Grab more dust crystals! * '''Oobleck: '''Ah, the cart seems to have run out of fuel. * '''Oobleck: '''There's no fuel left in the cart. HURRY! Gather those dust crystals. ''When cart moves through first doorway 'Oobleck: '''You're halfway there! Keep going! ''When passes the large flat rock near the end '' '''Oobleck: '''Ah, you're almost there! OHHH IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE! ''After bomb explodes 'Oobleck: 'SIGH OF RELIEF Well... I'm glad everyone was able to keep their cool... and not explode... that would've made for an uncomfortable parent/teacher conference. Still... who reprogrammed the security network? Who set up that trap? And where in the world did the mutated Grimm come from? Hmm, I have several theories... and none of them are good news. Trivia * There is actually a cutscene for failing the bomb segment. You can watch it here. * If you finish the bomb segment with 3 minutes or more left on the clock, the achievement 'Ticking Time Bomb' will unlock. * If you have 4 players, and each deposit a dust crystal at least once, you unlock the 'Team DUST' achievement. * The bomb segment is also great for getting a ton of XP, as there are a lot of spawns, and picking up dust crystals and depositing them net 50xp each. You can also pick up a dust crystal after passing the bomb segment, netting another cheeky 50xp. * In the area where you encounter Mutant Creeps for the first time, a Ruby can go through the huge doorway at the end of the path, because of her smaller hitbox. This does nothing but provide entertainment. * You can also go out of bounds by jumping on the lone fence at the start, and jumping over the invisible wall from the fence, down into the large crevice you usually have to walk around. This is rather tricky, and takes some time to do. * The bomb carries a resemblence to the bombs used by the White Fang to dig tunnels from Mountain Glenn to Vale in the finale of RWBY's second volume. Gallery 20170224202940_1.jpg 20170224203033_1.jpg 20170224203119_1.jpg 20170224203139_1.jpg 20170224203252_1.jpg 20170224203440_1.jpg 20170224203454_1.jpg 20170224203832_1.jpg 20170224203837_1.jpg Category:Chapter